Only in Her Dreams Cont 2-WayHaught FanFic
by rainbowolf13
Summary: Continuation of the story, more from Waverly's perspective. Hopefully not against the rules! Please leave any critiques or feedback if you'd like because I'm not sure I like this one nearly as much as the previous two.


Waverly could see Nicole's cruiser ahead of her. Boy, was she flying! Waves felt her heart pounding in her chest. Was she ready for this? What if she screws up? What if she is really terrible since she has no clue what she's doing? She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was so confident in her statement to Nicole's face before taking this drive, but now she was having some major doubt. She hoped she'd be able to pay attention to Nicole's actions enough to follow suit or at least be able to make it up as she went along. Sleeping with another woman can't be that hard, can it? She hoped she was right because she wanted nothing more at this moment than to be as close to Nicole as possible.

She pulled up to her house, parked next to the cruiser and watched Nicole climb out. She watched as she placed her cowboy hat on her head and looked in her direction, smiling devilishly. Waverly's breath caught as she read the desire within the eyes staring back at her. She popped her door open and climbed out of the Jeep, slowly walking towards the cop, a grin across her face.

"Hey you," Nicole said as she slid her arms around Waverly's waist. Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck and immediately kissed her with a fire that could melt glaciers. Nicole met her passion, desire coursing through her veins. She pulled back and, without saying a word, grabbed Waverly's hand and led her through the front door. She hung up her hat and gun-belt beside the door before turning to look at Waverly. She started to take slow steps towards her, every bit of desire inside of her showing in her eyes.

Waves smirked, her own eyes dark with passion as she moved backwards away from the advancing woman before her. She felt her back go up against the wall and watched as Nicole came closer, pressing her into it. She stared into her eyes as she felt Nicole's hands grasp hers. She smiled as her hands were pinned on either side of her and she was pressed harder into the wall.

"I never thought I'd actually be here with you, Waves," Nicole whispered. "It feels like a dream right now." Waverly smiled. "Well, it's certainly not a dream. I'm here, you're here, and I think you need to shut up already," she replied. She watched a smirk dance across Nicole's face.

"Maybe you should make me," she said.

Waverly leaned up and kissed Nicole hard. She felt Nicole's hands squeeze her own as she pressed her hard into the wall. Their tongues danced, Nicole occasionally running hers along Waverly's bottom lip before gently nipping it. Waverly felt herself melt into the kiss, the bite sending lightning through her and she shuddered. Nicole released her hands and softly gripped her ribs, the pressure making her insane. If her kiss was this mind blowing, Waverly knew she was ready for more.

She grabbed the collar of Nicole's uniform and pulled her as close as she could. She began to quickly unbutton it. She wanted to feel her skin against her own. Nicole broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard as she watched Waverly push the blouse from her shoulders and run her hands down her chest and stomach. Waverly heard Nicole hiss slightly as her head fell back, exposing her throat. She quickly moved to run her tongue up along it. Nicole gasped and she dug her fingertips into Waverly's side before sliding her shirt towards her head. As her shirt hit the floor, Waves pushed Nicole backwards towards her bedroom.

They hit the bed together, both of them giggling as they nearly fell off. Waverly sat up on Nicole's hips, looking down at her. "You should arrest yourself, Officer Haught. I am pretty sure it's illegal to be this sexy." She smiled as she ran her hands up her stomach, taking care not to let them shake. She leaned down and kissed her sternum as she drew her nails softly down her side. Nicole's breath caught and Waverly continued her caresses. She then pressed her body down and kissed Nicole deeply, finally skin to skin as she wanted to be. Before she knew what happened, Waverly was on her back under Nicole with her wrists pinned by her head.

Nicole loomed over her and Waverly bit her lip. She gasped as Nicole's thigh pressed into her groin, fire ripping through her body. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she began to grind slowly against it. "Open your eyes and look at me," she heard Nicole say. She opened them and stared directly into Nicole's burning eyes, their bodies moving slowly together. Nicole released Waverly's hands and reached beneath her, unclasping her bra. Waverly held her breath as she watched Nicole slide it off of her shoulders and drop it beside the bed.

"I hope Wynonna isn't expecting you to be home tonight because I plan on exploring you all night," Nicole said as she ran her hands down her body. Waverly's breath hitched and heat filled her core. "She's not," she barely gasped out. Nicole smiled down at her. "Good." Waverly moaned as she leaned down and kissed her hard, promising nothing short of a night of pleasure.


End file.
